Infinity sided die
|image = S2e13 infinite dice.png |type = Interdimensional technology |first = Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons |last = |times = 1 }} The infinity sided die (#106 as labeled by Ford Pines) is a type of die that was brought back by Ford from another dimension. These type of dice are outlawed in 9000 other dimensions due to the properties of their roll. Due to their infinite sides, anything can happen when rolled. The one owned by Ford is currently locked in the underground laboratory in his sliding cabinet until the day Dipper needs it. History One of them appears in "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons," in which Ford explains the power of the die to Dipper. Later on in the episode, when Stan accidentally rolls the die by throwing Ford's bag of dice on the ground in anger, it brings the characters of the Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons board game to Gravity Falls' dimension. Appearance A glowing blue and purple infinity sided die, almost globe-shaped, with constantly changing sides, and various white colored options. Known symbols that appear on the die * The infinity symbol/lemniscate (∞) * The letters H, M, B, Z, D, K, W, I, R, X, F, Q, C and N * A heart (♥) * An exclamation point (!) * A bulls-eye-like shape * A diamond (♦) * Two cherries * A dollar sign ($) * A triangle (▲) * A pine tree * Stanley's fez symbol * A gemstone * The numbers 6, 5, 3, 7, √4, 1 and 18 * A speaker symbol * A spiral symbol * An asterisk (*) * An eighth note (♪) * A llama * A pair of glasses (��) * A teacup * A scarab-like symbol * A DNA symbol * A timeline-like symbol * The Cancer symbol (♋) * A sun (☀) * A circle (○) * The pi symbol (π) * A skull * A crescent (☾) * A star (★) * A dog * An arrow pointing upwards (↑) * An arrow pointing downwards (⇩) * A fast forward symbol * A butterfly * A lightning symbol * Probabilitor the Annoying * The therefore sign/Three dots (∴) * An atom * A flame * A sword * A filled-in Star of David * A smiley face ( :) ) * Two dots ( .. ) * A leaf-like symbol * A check mark (✓) * A shield * A key * A trigram (☰) * The Mars symbol (♂) * The Venus symbol (♀) * A turtle * A pound symbol (#) * An hourglass symbol Sightings Trivia * Many symbols from the Zodiac appear on the die. * After the credits of "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons," the die is pictured on its end page. * "If I rolled it anything could happen! Our faces could melt into jelly! The world could turn into an egg! Or you could just roll an 8, who knows?" -Stanford "Ford" Pines- Category:Season 2 objects Category:Supernatural objects Category:Technology